


The Road So Far

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Acrostics that summarised the seasons as I watched them in 2016.First posted online June - September 2016.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356





	1. Seasons 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted online on June 7th 2016.

Their father disappeared on a  
Hunting trip. Not home in days.  
Even Sammy was worried. They'd  
Ride around in the family Impala,  
Only themselves for company.  
As usual, tragedy and  
Death visited them often.  
Sam wasn't immune to it.  
Out of choices, Dean copied their  
Father, John, by damning himself.  
A year has passed but fret not  
Righteous man, salvation comes.


	2. Perdition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted online on September 21st 2016.

Pay for bargaining your soul.  
Endless torture for any and all  
Righteous Man candidates.  
Dean Winchester has succumbed to  
Isolation and agony which caused him  
To slice into that weeping bitch.  
In an underground box and  
Out of answers, he has  
New troubles to deal with.


	3. Seasons 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted online on September 28th 2016.

The angel Castiel saved Dean from  
Hell, where Lucifer wants to  
Escape. Sam gets used by  
Ruby who makes him  
Obsessed with demon blood. The  
Apocalypse will be starring  
Dean as Michael and Sam as  
Satan. Into the Cage a hero,  
Out soulless. Cas is at war,  
Fighting Raphael. Forming an unwelcome  
Alliance with Crowley. Are you  
Ready for the Leviathans?


End file.
